Talk:Keratyrannos
Did this tonight with a group of six (PLD/NIN SMN/WHM SMN/WHM RDM/WHM RDM/BLM THF/NIN) with little trouble. Mages stayed 15'+ away from NM and AoE's were no problem. Hits really fast, maybe even double attack or triple attack. Was an easy fight as six with slow para and blind. easy But long fight PLD SMN THF RDM Oscurodrago 22:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) * Killed with PLD/NIN, RDM/WHM, and a couple of BLMs and SMNs. Very easy to take it SW to the Martello Tower and hold it higher than the mages. Crippling Slam did not hit mages on a lower elevation.--Meara 13:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) A 5-10 minute fight solo as BST90/SCH45 using Dipper Yuly. Multiple Pet Food Zeta required, sometimes a second jug if you get unlucky. Keep Sublimation, Dark Arts and Addendum: Black up at all times. Pull Keratyrannos close to the NPC encampment and help your pet with damage. The moment you see Boiling Blood, unlock and run to maximum casting range, then cast two Dispels to remove the Berserk and Haste. Keratyrannos will always follow Boiling Blood with Crippling Slam, and the Paralyze is very potent. If you don't make it out of range and are paralyzed, use the nearby Martello to remove it. Drain works well to counteract any damage you take from Clobber. Use Primal Rend instead of Rampage. --CubsWoo 13:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Extremely easy fight as 90BST/DNC with Yuly and RR + MC + DG. No pet food needed. Just use Stutter Step and Violent Flourish when it uses Boiling Blood and you'll stun the aoe every time. You can also stun Boiling Blood if you're quick. Even letting Boiling Blood go, Yuly kept regening above Ducal Guard's requirement. --Mike23 16:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Easily duo'd by 90NIN/DNC and 90DNC/NIN both using RR/GH/Sanguine Scythe. Nin didn't even have to debuff or use Yonin. Straight out, guy was a chump! In all honestly NIN solo'd him without a problem when DNC had to go to town for a few minutes. Niacin 18:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Successful solo as 90 BST/NIN with DipperYully. Used Ducal Guard and Mounted Champion Atmas and about 3-4 Zeta's. Let Yully do his thing and use Spiral Spin to decrease his ACC. Keep shadows up too, his AoE takes out 2 shadows. Also pull away from other wivres to prevent adds. Shadowlynx / Cerberus 23 July 2011. Solo 90 THF/NIN. Atma's: Gnarled Horn, Plaguebringer, Demonic Lash. Pretty easy fight, farming the pop was more of a problem than anything. Mixed Eva/Haste/Subtle Blow build. Crippling Slam was the only thing that ever gave me any problem, however it missed more often than not. Lucid potion for when it did connect. Used aura steal to help deal with Boiling Blood, but even when that timer was down he was no more of a threat than usual. Did this fight 5 times at about 15 min/fight. (KI being stubborn) Aiburn 00:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Solo 95 Mnk/Dnc. Atma: AA, VV, RR. Gear: not good, this fight is extremely easy just keep up drain samba and use perfect counter from time to time(every min). when it uses boiling blood just run away from it because crippling slam is comming up next, the para from it can ruin your day. I do have capped evasion on my mnk im not even sure if thats really needed lol (skill 384) good luck out there! --Goodgravy 04:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Solo 95 SMN/WHM. Atma: RR and DG Very easy, done with very regular gear.